Don't Forget to Eat
by Hadronix
Summary: Robin is the type of guy who buries himself in paperwork, after all, he is practically the grease that keeps the Shepherds moving. His wife, Nowi, can usually handle his workaholic nature, until her heat comes around. So, when Robin seemingly forgets the little signs of the Manakete going into heat, she decides to take matter into her own hands.


Time of peace are wonderful! It meant Nowi could spend so much more time playing. "Tag!" She giddily exclaims as she catches up to Cynthia, before nimbly moving away.

The Pegasus Knight huffs before going after the most reasonable target, Kjelle. All she has to do is reach her before fate… "Oof!" Cynthia groans as she falls face-first on the dirt. "Not fair…" She whines as she begins to pick herself up.

"Are you okay?" Inigo smoothly asks.

Cynthia manages to hide a devious smirk, time to pull Inigo into this game, "I think so?" The Mercenary dancer takes another step and… "Tag!" She squeals as she quickly runs away.

"H-Hey! I'm not…" Inigo sighs.

"Now you are!" Nowi yells from across the field. The man shrugs before choosing to chase Cynthia down, it's only a matter of time before she trips again… "Aw… I was hoping you'd chase me." Nowi complains… as her stomach grumbles. "Time to eat." She makes her way to the Mess Hall, _'Ooo… Bear meat.' _Her husband's, Robin, favorite. Then she frowns, _'He wouldn't want to miss this. He's probably shoving himself in those papers again…' _She gets a few large slices and plops down on a bench to eat. _'It's strange that Frederick, the one person in the army who can't stomach this… also cooks them the best.' _She happily hums as she downs another piece and before she knew it, the meat was gone. She pouts, _'Well… maybe another helping, besides not all of the Shepherds are here…'_

One serving led to another three servings and before she knew it, she miiight have eaten over half of what was available. _'I should probably go… before someone walks in and asks where all the bear meat went.' _She glances at the pitifully small stack, there's probably only enough for five. _'I'll bring some to Robin…' _She gets three more servings and shoves it on a plate, _'...and two for me.'_

Her servings were gone before she even left the Mess Hall.

* * *

As expected, her husband is hunched over in his tent, going over Naga-knows how many papers. "Robiiin?" She sings as she enters, "Have you been eating?" She has the plate behind her back, but considering her small frame, it does nothing to hide it.

"I still got an hour until dinner." He waves it off, even as she picks up the tell-tale sound of a stomach growling.

"If you don't eat now, it'll be all gone later." She offers the bear meat as he looks up, then wags her eyebrows. She giggles as she can see the saliva forming around his mouth.

"Well…" He gives in and gets up, "Thank you, love." He plants a quick kiss on her check. "Deli… wait, what do you mean it'll be all gone?" Robin asks mid-way through his meal. "Nowi…"

She flushes, "I might have eaten a bit more than normal." A familiar urge starts to make itself known.

"Okay." She huffs as he seems to forget what it means when she eats more than normal. "As long as the others have something to eat." He looks up and sees her pout, "What?"

"Oh… just finish your food." She dramatically sighs. _'Gods, I love this man… but sometimes he just gets so lost in his work.' _He shrugs and does just that. _'For someone who can figure out enemy troops in just a glance, you sure have a hard time figuring me out.'_

He finishes his meal and gets up, "Thank you, love." Yet, he couldn't even make two steps before she grabs his arm, "I still have…" He yelps as she drags him to the bed.

"Robin, I told you what it means when I eat more than normal." She chides.

He glances at her and a moment passes, "Oh…" His face flushes, "I'm sorry, I will… what are you doing?"

Of all things, she procures a collar and leash from one of her drawers. _'I originally got it because it was pink and cute and sparkly, but now…?' _"I want to try something…" She skips over to Robin, "Head up." Her voice takes a suddenly serious and husky tone.

"Nowi…?" He asks uncertaintly. "You normally want…"

She huffs, "I do, but… if you are going to ignore me like this." She attaches the collar and leash to him, "I'm going to have to **do** something about it."

"And that is?" His face is still flushed, but probably because he has a pink collar on him.

"Sit." Robin's mouth shuts as he now realizes what's going on, "Robin, sit." He complies, it's not like he can do anything else, she is surprisingly strong for her size. She smiles, "We're going to have so much fun!" She giggles, "Lay."

"This is so…" He sighs as he lies down on the bed.

"No talking." The firmness in her tone startles him. "Stay." She gently releases the leash and starts removing her clothes, _'And now I have you to order around.' _With that done, she grabs the leash and crawls up on the bed. Her hands travel along his coat, then she spreads that apart, but leaving it on, and now her hands are gliding across his t-shirt, a thin layer of cloth between her skin and his. He gasps at the warmth of her touch. "Nope." She pushes an arm back, "This is about me right now."

She smiles as she presses her hands onto his chest, relishing the feeling of having him so under control. She moves further up and cups his face with her hands, before pulling him into a kiss. He tries to lean into it, but she pushes him back down. "I said, stay." She breaks the kiss just long to say that, before going right back in. The Tactician is clearly struggling to do that, the way his body twitches and his hips bucking forward. She giggles into his mouth as her hands slip under his shirt and starts clawing into his skin. "Good boy." She moves away from his mouth and nips his chin, before biting into his neck, receiving another moan in response. "You **are** good at adapting."

She pauses as her hands continue to rub along his skin, "Hm…" She hums thoughtfully. "What to do." She carelessly rips the fabric of his shirt and removes it from him, then places her mouth on his chest and leaves bite marks on her way down, lower… before moving right back up as she reached his waist. He whines in protest, "Nuh-uh." She chides him as she gently tugs the leash, then rubs her small frame over his chest. "Haah…" The Manakete pants as her core makes contact with his skin, then she shivers as her butt feels a bulge poking it. "Aw, someone's happy." She giggles again, but gasps half-way through it. She crawls up his body once more, before positioning her core over his mouth. "Don't forget to eat, love."

The statement comes out absurd, and she has to contain a fits of giggles, but thankfully Robin helps her by replacing those giggles with a number of moans as his tongue flicks across her entrance, "No… hands." She says between breaths, "Not… yet." His arms go back to their sides. "Gods… Robin!" She squeaks out as her first orgasm hits her, she grinds her core further against his mouth, "M-More… hands, please." She lets out a particularly loud moan as his hands glide across her skin, igniting her need even more, they travel across her body, scratching, rubbing, pinching, and just feeling so good. She grits her teeth as another wave hits her, "Haah, Robiiiin…" She moans. "Re-Remove… your pants…" She has absolutely no intention of moving herself off of this fountain of wet and warm that is her lover's mouth.

He struggles to do so, but he manages to make do and his pants go down to his ankles, his robe is still on and he is simply burning up from the stimulation and unnecessary clothing. "It's getting really hot…" He finally speaks as she removes herself from his mouth, yet to his dismay, she only smiles and nods, her face is completely flushed and her breathing is coming out so fast and hot.

"Sh!" She chides once more as she lowers her core over his length, "Gods! Robin…" She pants as she raises and lowers herself. "Thrust." She commands as his movements matches her, "Haah…" A third wave hits and her legs feel like jelly. "Robiiin." She whines, "I need you." His tempo increases as his hands travel her body once more, touching, rubbing, scratching.

"I…" He couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

"Haah, please… do it!" One final thrust, as far as he can go, while his hands hold her down, he shoots his seed into her. "Gods…" She lies on top of him, his length still in her, as she shivers from the sex that just happened.

"Whew…" He takes a deep breath, "Uh, can this collar…?" Then the two gasp as his member softens enough to leave her.

She mock-glares at him, "I'm not done with you yet." She smirks as she lays her head back down, "...after a quick nap." Her grip tightens on the leash as her breathing steadies out, the man still under her. _'Well, that is what he gets for ignoring the signs…' _"Nuh-uh, stay." She mumbles into his chest as she feels him squirming.

"...Even if I have to pee?"

She groans and rolls over, "Fine…" He gets up, "Nope, it stays on." She says as she catches him trying to remove it.

"This is…" He gives her a pitiful look.

She shakes her head, "It's staying on." He shrugs and leaves the tent, with a pretty pink collar and leash, adorned with little, sparkling, but fake gems all over it. "He looks so adorable with it on." She lies her head back down and easily falls asleep.


End file.
